Les secrets
by AthenaHermione
Summary: Furieux contre Chris et ne voulant pas admettre que Wyatt sera mauvais à l'avenir, les sœurs et Léo lancent un sortilège pour connaître les secrets qu'il leur a caché. Ils peuvent voir son passé, et donc leur futur...
1. Oncle Coop

Bonjour à tous,

Comme annoncé dans ma précédente histoire: _Tu es notre fils !_ qui réunissait plusieurs oneshot où j'imaginais différentes manières dont aurait pu être révélé l'identité de Chris. Or certaines histoires ne pouvaient tenir en oneshot et j'ai décidé de les publier. En voici une, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nous invoquons les Pouvoirs Supérieurs, _

_Afin de voir la vérité de son cœur_

_Et pour enfin nous montrer_

_Les secrets que Chris nous a cachés_

« Vous devez annuler ce sort ! s'énerva Chris. Vous n'avez pas le droit de voir ça !»

Personne ne lui répondit. De toute évidence, sa réaction n'avait fait que les convaincre de leur bon droit. S'il ne voulait pas les laisser entrer dans sa tête, cela voulait évidemment dire qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Mais il venait du futur, bien sûr qu'il cachait certaines choses ! Son identité, leur futur, le nom du prochain président, des secrets entre lui et ses cousins, entre lui et son frère… Ne serait ce que la fois où Wyatt, ses cousins et lui-même avaient tous menti d'un commun accord pour faire croire qu'une attaque de démon était à l'origine de l'état de la salle à manger pour ne pas avouer qu'ils s'étaient servi de leurs pouvoirs actifs sans surveillance parental. Ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale, mais pour Chris, c'était quelque chose qu'il chérissait. Ce souvenir les avait tous liés, les avait rapprochés et il ne voulait pas que cela n'arrive jamais parce que ses tantes et ses parents pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit d'envahir la vie privée d'une personne juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient. Et puis il était le confident de ses cousins, il était celui avec lequel Wyatt avait partagé ses pensées les plus secrètes avant d'embrasser la voie du mal, certaines choses ne devaient pas sortir. Chris serra inconsciemment les poings.

Il regarda attentivement les versions passées de sa famille : Léo se tenait très droit, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un air de défi sur son visage. Il était intéressant de constater que pour un Fondateur qui était supposé être bon et sage pour veiller sur le monde, il manquait cruellement de discernement. La situation actuelle en disait long sur son incapacité à être un bon guide pour le Bien : il venait de choisir de mettre des vies en danger juste parce qu'il refusait d'accepter le fait qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que son précieux fils aîné tourne mal. C'était d'autant plus stupide que Chris avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une cause démoniaque et qu'il ne remettait pas en question Wyatt. Il ne faisait que rétablir son destin et lui permettre de devenir celui qu'il aurait dû être en premier lieu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Piper et Léo. Ils étaient prêts à mettre en danger des vies innocentes, des vies à venir, pour lui « prouver » qu'il avait tort, qu'il mentait. Chris soupira, c'était cet entêtement dans le déni qui avait permis à Wyatt d'accéder si rapidement au pouvoir sans rencontrer de véritable résistance. Ses tantes semblaient un peu plus gênées par l'invasion dans ses pensées, mais elles justifiaient leur action en prétendant agir pour le mieux. Chris soupira, il était regrettable que ses tantes n'aient jamais osées s'affirmer véritablement face à Piper jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient leur propres enfants. La séparation avait été douloureuses, se souvient Chris, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins nécessaire.

Autour d'eux, le grenier commençait déjà à disparaître au milieu de différentes couleurs. Il lui fallait désamorcer rapidement la situation.

« Est-ce que vous réalisez que votre formulation est beaucoup trop vague ? Cela peut vous montrer tout et n'importe quoi ! dit il en espérant, sans se faire beaucoup d'illusions, qu'ils se rendraient compte de leur bêtise.

\- Eh bien puisque tu nous caches beaucoup de choses, nous avons décidé de poser une question ouverte, lui expliqua calmement Phoebe comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement obtus.

\- Je viens du futur, les lois du temps m'empêchent de parler. Il y a des conséquences ! Léo, tu le sais, comment peux tu être d'accord avec ça ?

\- Pour le bien de Wyatt, fut la seule réponse du Fondateur. »

Chris inspira profondément pour se calmer. Le sort était lancé et il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour le défaire, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts.

« Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite ! »

Piper lui jeta un regard agacé pendant que les couleurs qui tournaient tout autour d'eux commençaient à se stabiliser. Chris se tendit, prêt au pire.

**Ils apparurent dans le futur salon d'Oncle Coop et de Tante Phoebe. Les gens du passé virent un jeune adolescent d'environ 16 ans s'éclipser dans un grand salon où un homme brun, de très haute stature était occupé à lire le journal, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir brun. Dès qu'il remarqua l'arrivée du garçon, il se redressa légèrement. **

**« Bonjour, Tonton !**

**\- Salut Chris, lui dit l'homme avec un doux sourire. Qu'est ce qui t'amène si tôt un samedi matin ? Grand-père m'a dit que le week-end, il n'arrive pas à te réveiller avant midi ! »**

**Chris lui adressa un sourire timide en haussant les épaules.**

**« Oncle Coop, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**\- Bien sûr, mon grand ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**\- J'ai fais une bêtise, oncle Coop… dit il d'un ton penaud.»**

Chris reconnu immédiatement la scène

« Arrêtez tout ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt. C'était une conversation privée !

\- Laisse tomber Chris, peut importe ce que tu nous caches, nous le découvrirons ! s'exclama Piper avec un petit air de triomphe.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de voir ça ! protesta vigoureusement le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien nous en rediscuterons quand ce sera terminé, répondit froidement Léo avec un air suffisant.

\- Votre formulation était beaucoup trop ouverte ! Bon sang, ça n'a même pas un rapport avec Wyatt ! C'est privé ! insista l'être de lumière en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

\- C'est à nous d'en décider » dit Paige en le regardant de haut, comme s'ils venaient de le mettre à jour et qu'il était fait comme un rat.

Chris renonça à discuter, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Heureusement, il avait parlé seulement à son oncle ce matin là, et il n'avait pas été question de sa tante dans la conversation si sa mémoire était bonne. Néanmoins ils n'avaient vraiment pas le droit de voir ça !

**Son oncle plia soigneusement son journal avant de le jeter négligemment sur la table basse. Il prit appui sur ses poings pour se lever et faire face à Chris. L'homme était très grand et le jeune garçon lui arrivait tout juste à la poitrine. **

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Je, je, eh bien… bégaya Chris avant de respirer profondément. Tu sais comment à l'école les autres garçons parlent toujours de leur dernière conquête ?**

**\- Chris… soupira son oncle en se frottant les yeux. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu as le temps avant de perdre ta virginité, ce n'est pas une course. »**

**Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son neveu et attendit que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.**

**« Tu ne devrais pas prêter autant d'attention à ce que pensent tes camarades de classe. Et puis honnêtement, tu n'as que 16 ans, tu es encore très jeune. Trop jeune, si tu veux mon avis.**

**\- Je sais, tu avais raison, répondit le brun en baissant la tête.**

**\- Chris ? s'inquiéta Coop. Parle-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**Le garçon haussa timidement les épaules à nouveau, pas certain de savoir comment expliquer ça à son oncle.**

**« Tu préfères en discuter avec ton oncle Henry ? Ou avec ton grand-père ? Peu importe avec qui tu en parles, tant que tu te sens mieux après c'est le plus important, mon bonhomme ! **

**\- Non, c'est bon. C'est à toi que je veux parler, marmonna Chris en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.**

**\- Alors parlons, lui répondit gentiment son oncle en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. »**

**Chris s'y laissa tomber et Coop s'installa rapidement à côté de son neveu qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Il attendit qu'il se mette à l'aise avant de l'inciter à se confier.**

**« Raconte moi tout, mon grand ! »**

**Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Chris se décide enfin à parler.**

**« Bah tu vois, après les cours, ils se sont encore moqués de moi. Ils m'ont appelés « Chris le puceau », ce genre de choses…**

**\- Je vois, dit lentement Coop en fronçant les sourcils. »**

**Il connaissait suffisamment Chris pour savoir que ce n'était pas cela qui le tracassait. D'ordinaire, il faisait semblant de ne pas être touché par leurs paroles et allumait sa console de jeux dès qu'il rentrait à la maison.**

**« Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu viens me voir. J'ai raison ?**

**\- Oui, soupira Chris. Quand ils m'ont enfin laissé tranquille, j'ai décidé de… comment dire ? De remédier à ce problème, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et j'ai réussi… en quelque sorte.**

**\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Et comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda Coop en arquant un sourcil.**

**\- Je suis allé dans un bordel, chuchota le garçon. »**

**Coop ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. **

**« Oh !**

**\- Ouais…**

**\- Est-ce que tu… hem… Est-ce que tu t'es protégé ? demanda le Cupidon en espérant ne pas trop montrer son malaise face à l'adolescent.»**

**Le garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais hocha la tête, les yeux fixé sur ses lacets. Il ne se sentait pas capable de regarder son oncle dans les yeux.**

**« Et tout s'est bien passé ? demanda à nouveau Coop qui se sentait un peu perdu.**

**\- Oui, c'était… cool. »**

**Coop hocha lentement la tête, il n'était pas visiblement pas certain de savoir quoi dire à son neveu. Il était un cupidon, pour lui l'amour venait avant tout et il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte purement physique. **

**« Je ne vais pas te féliciter d'avoir fait cela, surtout à un si jeune âge, mais je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire, soupira-t-il. Donc, si tu me disais ce qui te dérange vraiment ? »**

**Chris leva brusquement la tête vers l'adulte, les larmes aux yeux.**

**« Je me sens sale, Tonton. Maman aurait honte de moi ! »**

**L'homme secoua gentiment la tête.**

**« Crois moi, mon grand, elle n'aurait jamais eut honte de toi. Elle t'aimait Chris. »**

**Coop fit semblant d'enlever un cheveu imaginaire sur son pull pour laisser le temps à Chris d'essuyer précipitamment les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux dès que sa mère défunte était mentionnée. Il savait à quel point son neveu détestait qu'on le voie pleurer.**

**« Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais ce n'est pas non plus honteux, Christopher. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que ta première fois se passe avec quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux, mais bon… Ce n'est pas dramatique. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, il y a des bêtises qui sont bien plus graves. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »**

**Chris hocha la tête, visiblement un peu rassuré par les paroles de son oncle.**

**« Prend ta tante, par exemple, elle est une femme merveilleuse, mais la dernière fois qu'elle a voulu cuisiner sans personne pour l'aider, elle a faillit mettre le feu à la maison! Si ça ce n'est pas une très grosse bêtise, il va falloir m'expliquer ce que c'est ! s'exclama Coop en sachant que le garçon riait à chaque fois qu'il plaisantait sur la légendaire capacité de sa femme à faire brûler de l'eau. »**

**Cela fonctionna car un léger sourire se forma sur le visage du garçon. Il se sentait déjà mieux.**

**« Merci Oncle Coop ! T'es le meilleur !**

**\- C'est vrai ça ? Tu veux bien répéter ça devant Oncle Henry ? demanda précipitamment l'adulte en faisant semblant de sautiller comme un petit enfant.**

**J'ai des oncles impossibles, feignit de se plaindre Chris. »**

**Ils rirent doucement.**

**« Oncle Coop ? Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour garder ça pour toi ?**

**Bien sûr, je sais garder un secret, tu sais. Je ne dirais pas un mot à ta tante. N'hésite pas à venir à moi chaque fois que tu en as besoin. »**

Le souvenir disparu et les couleurs se remirent à bouger autour d'eux.

« Comme je le disais, dit froidement Chris, il s'agissait d'une conversation privée qui ne vous regardait pas ! »

C'était à son tour de se tenir très droit en croisant les bras. Pour la première fois les sœurs et Léo avaient l'air gêné.

« Peu importe, fini par dire Piper, nous devons en savoir plus sur toi pour décider si nous pouvons te faire confiance ou non.

\- Et le fait de savoir que j'ai perdu ma virginité dans un bordel t'es utile parce que … ?

\- Nous ne pensions pas à ce genre de secret ! protesta Paige.

\- Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai protesté quant à votre formulation imprécise pour ce stupide sort !

\- Il est inutile de t'énerver Chris, ce qui est fait, est fait, dit Léo d'un ton condescendant. Nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière.

\- Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre de ne pas aimer ce que vous trouverez. »

Léo haussa les épaules. Paige lui adressa un regard d'excuse, de toute évidence, elle était gênée par la situation.

« Et dis moi Chris, ton oncle… commença Phoebe.

\- Est toujours éperdument amoureux de ma tante, dit Chris d'une voix dure pour masquer son amusement. »

Décidément, Oncle Coop arrivait à faire forte impression sur elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Il espérait qu'ils étaient heureux dans l'au-delà. Coop avait été le dernier à mourir, il avait soutenu les décisions de Chris jusqu'à la fin. Chris lui devait beaucoup, sans lui, il serait sûrement devenu fou.


	2. Junior

Coucou, je vous remercie de continuer à lire mon travail, j'espère que vous et vos proches n'êtes pas touchés par le Covid-19 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Autour d'eux, les couleurs achevaient leur déplacement et ils se retrouvèrent à l'école de magie. Pendant que Léo expliquait aux sœurs de quoi il s'agissait, la scène devenait de plus en plus nette.

**Une version de 13 ans de Chris était installée dans la bibliothèque. Il était occupé à lire un volume sur les démons de niveau supérieur. Un garçon, plus jeune que lui entra dans la bibliothèque et regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Il sembla s'apaiser lorsqu'il le vit et couru à sa table.**

« Et c'est reparti pour un souvenir privé que vous n'avez aucun droit de voir, grogna l'homme du futur.

\- Chris ! protesta Phoebe. »

Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se tourner vers la scène. Il réfléchissait à un moyen d'annuler le sort, mais il doutait de pouvoir défaire la magie du Pouvoir des Trois. De plus, il y avait un risque pour qu'en essayant de changer le sort, sa propre magie se mêle à la leur et les conduise dans le futur pour répondre à leurs questions. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à regarder avec eux ses propres souvenirs et à espérer que les dommages collatéraux seraient minimes.

**« Il y a un problème, Junior ? demanda le Chris de 13 ans en posant son livre.**

**\- Oui ! je suis fichu, cousin ! Cette fois-ci mes sœurs vont me tuer ! gémit le garçon. **

**\- Allons bon ! Et pourquoi? demanda Chris, habitué aux déclarations fracassantes du plus jeune.**

**\- Tu te souviens quand Maman a dit que j'étais encore trop petit pour lancer des sorts sans surveillance ?**

**\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- Eh bien je voulais lui montrer qu'elle avait tort…**

**\- Ouille, je vois… Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Chris en regardant Junior avec un air inquiet.**

**\- Eh bien lorsque maman a dit ça, mes sœurs ont rigolé, alors j'ai voulu leur faire une blague. »**

**Chris grimaça.**

**« Junior, la magie est une chose sérieuse. Et puis il existe pleins de choses normales pour faire des blagues, il est inutile d'y impliquer la magie ! C'est plus dangereux qu'autre chose !**

**\- Je sais, gémit le garçon.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »**

**Junior ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chris en se frottant les yeux.**

**\- Tu vois les deux chemisiers qu'elles portent souvent ? »**

**Il attendit que son cousin hoche la tête avant de poursuivre.**

**« Eh bien je voulais qu'ils deviennent roses à chaque fois qu'elles les enfilent puisqu'elles détestent cette couleur.**

**\- Et alors ? le pressa Chris. »**

**Le garçon ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût et sortit de son sac deux morceaux de tissus qui avaient un jour été respectivement bleu et vert. Ils étaient à présent bariolés de roses et ils semblaient avoir prit feu à certains endroits.**

**« Junior ! gémit Chris.**

**\- Je sais, marmonna son petit cousin sur un ton d'excuse. »**

**Chris pris les chemisiers et les examina de près.**

**« Tu vas m'aider ? demanda Junior avec un regard suppliant.**

**\- Prend une chaise et écrit-moi le sort que tu as utilisé, ordonna patiemment Chris. »**

**Le plus jeune lui obéit aussitôt et s'installa à côté de lui. Il sortit un cahier et commença à écrire en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents. Il voulait bien former ses lettres pour faciliter la lecture à son cousin. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il tendit impatiemment le papier à Chris. Ce dernier le lit attentivement et fronça les sourcils.**

**« Sais-tu pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné ? demanda Chris d'une voix sérieuse. **

**\- Non, répondit Junior en faisant la moue.**

**\- Tu n'as pas été assez précis. La magie est puissante, Junior, mais si tu ne la dirige pas correctement, il y a forcément des surprises. Tu comprends ? »**

**Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, visiblement perplexe. Chris soupira et se pencha vers le jeune garçon. **

**« Tu te souviens cet été quand nous avons fait une bataille d'eau dans le jardin ?**

**\- Oui ! s'écria Junior avec un grand sourire.**

**\- Dans ce cas tu te souviens aussi de ce que je t'ai dit ? Il ne te suffit pas d'avoir un pistolet à eau pour mouiller ton adversaire, il faut aussi viser correctement.**

**\- Je m'en rappelle, Chris, dit Junior en le regardant avec une admiration sans bornes.**

**\- Très bien, répondit l'aîné avec un doux sourire. Eh bien c'est pareil avec la magie. Tu as de puissants pouvoirs, Junior, mais si tu n'es pas précis quand tu écris un sort, alors c'est comme si tu tirais avec le pistolet à eau sans viser. **

**\- Je crois que je comprends maintenant, dit lentement l'enfant en se grattant le sourcil droit.**

**\- Alors je veux que tu écrives toi-même le contre sort, je vais le vérifier et ensuite nous le jetterons ensemble, dit Chris en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns du garçon. Et surtout n'oublies pas, tu dois être précis.**

**\- D'accord ! Merci Chris, t'es le meilleur cousin du monde entier !**

**\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, inutile d'en faire des tonnes ! rigola le plus âgé.»**

**Pendant que Junior essayait d'écrire le contre-sort, Chris reprit tranquillement la lecture de son livre. **

« Ton cousin n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour écrire un sort ? demanda Léo, profitant de l'accalmie dans le souvenir pour discuter.

\- Dans la mesure où les sœurs Halliwell viennent de faire la même erreur que lui, je pense que non, grogna Chris.

\- Il est mignon ton cousin, dit Paige en souriant. Il avait quel âge, là ?

\- Huit ans. »

Il n'avait répondu à la question seulement parce qu'il était son futur fils et que Chris avait toujours adoré Junior. Il aurait été content d'apprendre que sa mère le trouvait mignon sans même savoir qui il était et plusieurs années avant de rencontrer son père. Il sentit brusquement la peur ramper sous sa peau

« D'ailleurs, je vous préviens, dit férocement Chris, si sa conception est remise en cause parce que vous l'avez vu, je trouverai un moyen de convaincre l'Ange du Destin de vous punir, que les Fondateurs soient d'accord ou non !

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? s'exaspéra Phoebe.

\- Léo ? appela Chris. Tu peux répondre à la question, s'il te plaît ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, oui il existe une possibilité pour que… marmonna le Fondateur avec un air coupable.

\- Quoi ! Mais Léo, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! s'écria Piper, choquée à l'idée de mettre en péril l'existence du petit garçon.

\- Nous avons besoin d'informations sur Chris ! C'est pour Wyatt ! »

Cela semblait suffisant pour les sœurs, mais Chris refusa de le laisser s'en tirer avec cette excuse.

« Tu ne peux pas justifier toutes tes actions, même les pires, pour le bien d'une autre personne, Léo. »

Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par le Chris du souvenir et son cousin.

**Ils s'étaient levés, se tenaient par la main et scandaient une formule ensemble. Les chemisiers retrouvèrent leurs couleurs d'origines et semblaient presque neufs. Les deux cousins se tapèrent joyeusement dans les mains.**

**« Chris ? demanda le plus jeune, soudain très inquiet. Tu vas le dire à ma maman ?**

**\- Pas si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer. **

**\- Je promets ! dit-il aussitôt.**

**\- Très bien, mais je veux aussi que tu m'écrives un paragraphe sur les conséquences de l'utilisation abusive de la magie, d'accord ?**

**Junior hocha tristement la tête. **

**« En tout cas, cela aura au moins eut le mérite de te faire travailler ta formulation des sorts. Tu viens de faire de gros progrès, je suis fier de toi, cousin ! »**

**Le sourire du plus jeune garçon illumina la pièce et il bomba le torse.**

**« C'est notre secret, alors ?**

**\- Oui, Junior, c'est notre secret. Maintenant dépêche toi de remettre ça dans les chambres de tes sœurs avant qu'elles s'en aperçoivent. »**

**Il lui tendit les chemisiers et Junior partit aussitôt. Chris secoua la tête, amusé par sa réaction.**

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'on ne va voir que des souvenirs de ce genre ! gémit Phoebe. Nous perdons notre temps.

\- Je suis d'accord, soupira Piper.

\- Si vous aviez été plus précises, cela aurait été plus simple, intervient Chris. »

Elles lui jetèrent un regard agacé mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Elles méritaient de l'entendre les sermonner.


	3. Oncle Henry

Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient dans un bureau du commissariat.

**Un homme brun était penché sur son bureau, occupé à lire un rapport concernant un des délinquants qu'il surveillait. Soudain, un enfant de 9 ans s'éclipsa devant lui.**

**« Christopher ! Juste Ciel, tu m'as fait peur !**

**\- Pardon, Tonton Henry ! dit tristement l'enfant. Tu veux que je parte ?**

**\- Non, c'est bon, tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour mon adorable petit neveu ? »**

**Il remarqua alors que les joues de Chris étaient striées de larmes. Il se leva immédiatement et contourna précipitamment son bureau. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de Chris, il ouvrit les bras. Le garçon s'y jeta et le serra de toutes ses forces. **

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe, petit ? demanda son oncle en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer.**

**\- C'est papa, répondit l'enfant en étouffant un sanglot. C'est la fête des pères et il n'est pas là pour moi. **

**\- Oh, Chris ! Il a beaucoup de travail, c'est pour ça. Regarde, moi aussi je suis au travail au lieu d'être avec tes cousins.»**

**L'enfant secoua la tête sans relâcher son étreinte.**

**« C'est pas pour ça que je suis triste, marmonna le garçon contre l'épaule de son oncle.**

**\- Oh ! marmonna Henry en comprenant le problème. Il est passé à la maison pour prendre ton frère, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, gémit Chris en pleurant pour de bon cette fois. Je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Maman. Il- il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me prendre avec eux parce qu'il n'avait réservé que deux billets pour le match de Baseball ! Il a dit qu'il n'a pas pensé à en prendre un pour moi. Pourtant moi aussi je suis son fils, pas vrai ?»**

**L'adulte serra l'enfant contre lui et entreprit de le calmer. **

**Le téléphone sonna et Henry tordit son bras pour pouvoir décrocher sans lâcher son neveu.**

**« Oui ? Chérie ? … Non, dis à ta sœur de ne pas s'inquiéter, Chris est avec moi… Non, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une présence masculine en ce moment… C'est ça… Entre nous ta sœur a épousé un idiot ! … Oui son travail est très prenant... Je sais, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire pleurer son petit dernier… Bon, très bien… Je le ramène dans une heure ou deux… Moi aussi je t'aime, à ce soir. »**

**Il raccrocha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Chris. **

**« C'était ta tante. Apparemment ta mère est inquiète et elle a appelé tout le monde.**

**\- Elle est fâchée ?**

**\- Je ne pense pas, elle a juste eu peur en te voyant t'éclipser. Il ne faut pas partir sans que personne ne sache où tu es, tu comprends ?**

**\- Oui, tonton Henry, répondit l'enfant en hochant la tête. »**

**Son oncle sourit tristement, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter le garçon face à l'injustice paternelle. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son neveu développe un complexe d'infériorité à cause des actions de son père et il essaya de regonfler l'ego de l'enfant.**

**« Tu es un bon garçon, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Toute la famille est très fier de toi. Ta tante me dit parfois qu'elle envisage d'étrangler ta mère si elle l'entend encore raconter à quel point tu es intelligent !**

**\- Alors pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ? demanda l'enfant en le regardant avec de grands yeux tristes et innocents.»**

**L'homme soupira, il souleva l'enfant du sol et l'installa sur le bureau.**

**« Écoute, Chris, parfois, les adultes font des choses idiotes sans se rendre compte qu'ils blessent des gens. C'est ce que fait ton papa. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer, petit, il n'a juste pas réfléchit.**

**\- Tu as dit qu'il était idiot, tout à l'heure, dit l'enfant en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.**

**\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de répéter ça à ta mère, je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerais, chuchota Henry en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier. »**

**Un sourire se répandit sur les traits de Chris et il fit semblant de coudre sa bouche. Henry éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux. **

**« Allez, petit, je vais te faire visiter le commissariat et après je te ramène à ta mère. Et puisque tu peux garder un secret, je vais te laisser mettre la sirène dans la voiture. **

**\- Trop cool ! T'es génial, tonton Henry ! s'écria l'enfant, en oubliant son chagrin.**

**\- Vraiment ? Dis moi, est ce que par hasard tu pourrais le redire quand tonton Coop sera là ?**

**\- Tonton Henry ! protesta le garçon. Vous êtes tous les deux mes tontons préférés !**

**\- D'accord, d'accord ! On va arrêter de t'embêter avec ça, répondit l'homme en riant. »**

La scène disparue et le flot de couleurs reprit son mouvement.

« Je persiste et signe, vous n'avez définitivement pas besoin de voir ça, s'énerva Chris.

\- Pitié Chris, tu ne vas pas faire ça à la fin de chaque souvenir, n'est ce pas ! s'écria Phoebe. Nous avons bien compris que tu étais énervé, mais cela ne change pas notre décision. Nous n'annulerons pas ce sort !

\- Le fait de ne pas pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis ne m'empêchera pas de protester. Et puis ce sont mes souvenirs qui sont violés, alors j'ai le droit de râler autant que je veux !

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Piper. Taisez-vous, le prochain souvenir commence. »

Les couleurs avaient effectivement cessées de tourbillonner et ils étaient dans un monde blanc.


	4. La prise de pouvoir de Wyatt

Toujours en confinement... Quelle étrange période ! J'aimerais vous dire que j'en profite pour avancer ms fanfics et mes projets mais j'ai énormément de boulot même en télétravail !

J'espère que vous et votre famille allez bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Paige.

\- Au ciel, répondit Léo, c'est là où sont les Fondateurs.

\- Oh, alors c'est là que tu habites maintenant, grogna Piper. C'est un peu trop blanc pour moi.

\- Piper… soupira son ex-mari. »

**Des hommes portant des robes dorées apparurent dans la scène au fur et à mesure que le souvenir se précisait. Parmi eux, portant une robe semblable à celle des autres, se tenait Chris qui semblait sensiblement plus jeune d'un an ou deux. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il aurait volontiers donné tous ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas être à là. Non loin de lui, un peu à l'écart ils reconnurent Léo. **

« Alors tu deviens un Fondateur indépendamment de l'intervention de Chris, grogna Piper à Léo.

\- En fait, je n'ai rien changé de ce côté-là, intervint l'homme du futur. Je lui ai juste donné l'idée qu'il aurait de toute manière eut plus tard. Je l'ai fait car il fallait mettre rapidement fin à l'attaque des Titans pour limiter les dégâts du côté des Fondateurs ce qui était, selon moi, une priorité. Mais dans tout les cas, il serait devenu un Fondateur dès la fin de l'attaque. Cette fois c'est juste arrivé un mois plus tôt.»

Il y eut un silence et pour une fois personne ne le remit en question.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit immédiatement ? demanda Paige.

\- Eh bien pour commencer, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, ensuite vous avez tous décidé que c'était de ma faute si Piper et Léo étaient séparés et pour finir, vous aviez dores et déjà décidé que j'étais un menteur et le méchant de l'histoire, donc honnêtement : quand aurais-je pu le dire et m'auriez-vous cru ? »

Personne ne lui répondit car ils savaient qu'il avait raison.

**Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un coup de canon.**

« Oh non ! gémit Chris. De tous les souvenirs que je possède il faut que vous regardiez celui-là !

\- Laisse moi deviner, se moqua Léo, c'est _privé_ ?

\- Non, c'est atroce et monstrueux. Et vous allez voir pourquoi il fallait retourner dans le temps pour l'arrêter.

\- Qui ? Wyatt ? gronda sa future mère. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Chris, je refuse de penser que mon fils…

\- Tais-toi Piper ! cria le jeune homme en se tournant brusquement vers elle en serrant les poings.»

Les sœurs eurent un mouvement de recul, c'était la première fois que Chris se montrait si agressif envers l'une d'entre elle.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à revivre l'un de mes pires souvenirs et t'attendre à ce que je reste tranquillement là, à t'écouter parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien ! Toi, tes sœurs et ton mari, vous avez décidé de jouer les voyeurs. J'ai voulu vous protéger de ça. Mais bien sûr, personne ne m'écoute ! leur cria-t-il. Vous vouliez voir ? Vous vouliez savoir ? Très bien ! Alors admirez votre précieux petit garçon qui ne peut faire de mal à personne ! »

**Un être des ténèbres apparu dans au milieu des Fondateurs.**

« C'est impossible, commença Léo, ils ne peuvent pas allez… »

**« Wyatt ? A quoi tu joues ? s'écria le Léo du souvenir. On dirait un démon !**

**\- Oh s'il te plaît, Papa, répondit Wyatt d'une voix amusée, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas encore compris ! Chris me soupçonne depuis un moment maintenant, mais tu as refusé de l'écouter. Tu aurais dû ! »**

**L'homme blond eut un sourire mauvais. Il tendit le bras et Excalibur apparue dans sa main.**

**« Il est l'heure de faire le ménage !**

**\- Wyatt ! appela Léo. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**\- Maman est morte parce qu'elle n'a jamais su profiter de son pouvoir. Phoebe et Paige non plus ! Elles ont suivi vos ordres idiots alors qu'elles auraient pu avoir tout ce qu'elles voulaient… Mais moi, je refuse de me soumettre. C'est moi qui ai tué les tantes ! Elles auraient pu être toutes puissantes ! Si elles n'avaient pas suivi vos consignes, elles n'auraient jamais été en danger ! Elles auraient été protégées et maman serait encore en vie. Elles ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre la relève. Maintenant c'est moi qui commande !**

**\- Wyatt, protesta faiblement Léo, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! il y a des règles à respecter, il y a…**

**\- Et qui va m'obliger à suivre ces règles ? Hein ? Qui ? Sans les sœurs Halliwell, personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Je suis le seul à décider. Et je dis qu'il est temps de remettre les Fondateurs à leur place, tu ne penses pas ?**

**\- Non, murmura Léo, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es un être bon !**

**\- Le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir ! Et j'ai le pouvoir, papa ! »**

« Non, balbutia Léo, le sort a dû mal fonctionner, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Piper s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour le réconforter ou parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, elle n'en savait rien. Son fils venait d'admettre qu'il était l'assassin de sa propre famille ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que ses sœurs n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Phoebe avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, figée dans l'horreur alors que Paige lui frottait machinalement l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux. Personne n'eut cependant le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait car le souvenir de Chris continuait de se jouer devant eux. Ce dernier cependant, détourna les yeux, refusant de voir encore une fois ce qui allait suivre.

**D'un ample geste du bras, Wyatt décapita Léo. Avant que les autres Fondateurs ne puissent faire un geste, les démons avaient envahi les cieux.**

Les personnes du passé restèrent figées devant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Seul Léo tomba à genoux. C'était beaucoup trop à prendre. Il fallait admettre qu'ils avaient eut torts depuis le début, que Chris avait raison ! Son fils avait choisi le mal ! Piper sanglota douloureusement. Comment l'avenir pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ?

**« WYATT ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! hurla Chris en se précipitant vers lui.**

**Je suis désolé Chris, dit Wyatt. »**

**Contrairement à la fois où il avait parlé à Léo, la voix de Wyatt était plus sérieuse, il semblait vraiment désolé.**

**« Je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais je dois le faire, tu comprends ?**

**\- Non ! C'est ridicule, bon sang Wyatt, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? **

**\- Ça me parait pourtant clair : je prends le pouvoir. Ils nous ont dirigé pendant trop longtemps, c'est terminé. Maintenant c'est notre tour. »**

**Autour d'eux, les Fondateurs étaient tués les uns après les autres. Comme il s'agissait de pacifistes, la plupart ne savaient pas se battre, si bien que cela ressemblait plus à une gigantesque mise à mort qu'à une bataille. **

**Soudain Chris se secoua et propulsa Wyatt loin de lui avant de tuer le démon qui s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une boule d'énergie. Il se concentra et lâcha l'électricité de ses mains, se focalisant sur sa douleur et sa colère : son frère était bel et bien à l'origine de la mort d'une partie de sa famille. C'était une chose de le soupçonner, mais c'en était une autre de l'entendre dire. Il parvint à vaincre ainsi les dix démons les plus proches de lui, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il fut rapidement encerclé. Autour de lui, il pouvait voir que les Fondateurs tombaient les uns après les autres sans pouvoir mettre en place un véritable combat.**

**« S'il te plaît Chris, je ne veux pas te combattre. Rejoins-moi, exigea Wyatt.**

**\- JAMAIS ! vociféra son frère en serrant les poings.**

**\- Chris, il n'y a plus de Fondateurs, et à l'heure actuelle tous les êtres des ténèbres sont de sortie et attaquent les êtres de Lumières. Ils seront tous morts dans quelques heures. Tu as le choix : me rejoindre ou mourir avec eux !**

**\- Il y a une autre solution.**

**\- Une autre ? répéta confusément Wyatt. Laquelle ?**

**\- Te combattre ! »**

**La foudre sortie une nouvelle fois de ses mains, tuant le plus de démons possible. Il en restait encore beaucoup et Chris allait engager un combat à mort lorsque Wyatt hurla :**

**« ASSEZ ! »**

**Plus aucun démon n'osait bouger. **

**« Retourner au QG et attendez moi là bas, leur ordonna Wyatt. »**

**Ce fut le signal du départ et Chris se retrouva seul avec celui qu'il avait autrefois tant admiré. Wyatt observait attentivement le visage de l'autre homme, comme s'il espérait y voir un signe de bienveillance.**

A la grande surprise des sœurs et de Léo, Wyatt semblait véritablement respecter Chris, il semblait ne pas vouloir se battre contre lui et de toute évidence, il réclamait son approbation.

**« Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, et j'en suis désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte, Chris !**

**Tu as choisi de gouverner les démons ! Comment veux-tu que je ne te combatte pas ! Bon sang Wyatt, tu as tué des innocents !**

**Ils étaient faibles, protesta la nouvelle Source comme si cela expliquait tout. »**

**Chris ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.**

**« Est-ce que tu t'écoutes seulement parler ! s'exaspéra Chris. Tu n'es pas toi-même, je ne te reconnais plus !**

**\- Chris, soupira Wyatt, arrête de penser de cette façon. Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. **

**\- Il n'y a que le plus puissant qui domine, c'est ça ? gronda Chris avec dégoût.**

**\- Exactement ! s'écria triomphalement l'aîné.**

**\- Non ! Ce n'est pas supposé être de cette façon ! Notre devoir est de protéger les innocents, Wyatt, pas de les asservir. »**

**Pour la première fois, le blond laissa son agacement clairement apparaître sur son visage.**

**« Mais Chris, comment ne peux tu pas voir qu'il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte ! **

**\- Arrête tes conneries ! hurla le plus jeune. Sérieusement, tu t'attendais à ce que je te serre la main et que j'aille aider les démons ?**

**\- Non, pas tout de suite, avoua Wyatt. Mais je pensais que tu comprendrais ! Cette vision est aussi à ton avantage. Après tout, tu es presque aussi puissant que moi.**

**\- Et contrairement à toi, je me fiche du pouvoir ! s'exclama le plus jeune en levant les bras au ciel.**

**\- Chris ! gronda la Source.**

**\- Wyatt ! répondit son frère sur le même ton.»**

**Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. En comprenant que le brun n'avait pas l'intention de céder, Wyatt leva Excalibur et la dirigea sur la poitrine de Chris. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. **

**« Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi, dit il d'une voix sourde en espérant effrayer Chris. »**

**Wyatt n'avait cependant pas prévu la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'appuya en retour sur l'épée, sans jamais détourner le regard.**

**« Tu vas me tuer, Wyatt ? »**

**Le blond dégluti bruyamment mais essaya d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. **

**« Oui, répondit-il avec toute la force dont il était capable.»**

**A sa grande surprise, Chris eut un petit sourire narquois.**

**« Je ne te crois pas. Nous savons tout les deux que tu n'y arriveras pas. **

**\- Je suis plus puissant que toi.**

**\- C'est vrai. Mais il n'empêche que je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas me tuer aujourd'hui. Tu voulais me faire peur ? C'est raté. Je suis juste déçu. Et je suis aussi furieux contre toi ! ajouta-t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux. »**

**Wyatt lâcha un profond soupire. Il tenta d'empaler le brun sur son épée mais ses muscles refusaient de bouger. La lutte interne se voyait dans ses yeux. Chris ne bougeait toujours pas.**

**« Tu as peut être réussi à assassiner tes tantes et ton père, mais nous savons tout les deux que tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, gronda Chris avec aplomb. »**

**Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il s'avança et s'appuya davantage sur l'épée. Instinctivement, Wyatt recula légèrement.**

**« C'est vrai, admit il en faisant disparaître Excalibur, tu as raison. Nous pouvons nous combattre mais pas nous entre-tuer.**

**\- ç****a va être ça, alors ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Toi en train de gouverner les démons pendant que j'essaye de limiter les dégâts ? **

**\- On dirait bien. »**

**Ils se fixaient de nouveau. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à détourner le regard. Finalement, Wyatt soupira en fermant les yeux.**

**« J'espérais vraiment que tu serais mon bras droit…**

**\- J'ai dit non. N'insiste pas ! **

**\- D'accord, mais si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, dit Wyatt avec espoir.**

**\- Tu sais que c'est moi le plus têtu de nous deux, laisse tomber ! **

**\- Très bien, je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Mais personne ne doit savoir que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ! Compris ? Personne !**

**\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais garder le secret et personne ne saura jamais qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des sentiments humains.**

**\- Tais-toi ! gonda Wyatt.»**

**Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'avancer vers Chris et de le serrer dans ses bras. **

**« Écoute, combat moi si tu veux, mène une résistance contre mes démons et sauve des innocents si ça te fait plaisir, mais s'il te plaît ne meurs pas. OK ? **

**\- Si tu veux que je reste en sécurité, il suffit d'arrêter cette folie ! s'écria Chris en serrant le blond en retour comme il le faisait depuis l'enfance.**

**\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. » **

**Wyatt s'éclipsa dans un mélange d'orbes noirs et de flammes. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Chris s'aperçut qu'il était seul au milieu des corps. Il tomba à genoux en sanglotant désespérément. **

Le souvenir s'estompa et les couleurs reprirent leurs mouvements.

« Vous me croyez, maintenant ? demanda Chris d'une voix traînante. »

Il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister mais il se sentait tellement frustré par leur comportement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.


	5. Organiser la Résistance

Je vous remercie pour vos review ! Vous n'avez pas idée combien cela me motive pour écrire, merci, merci, merci !

Ce chapitre est plus court mais le prochain sera plus long.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Avant que quiconque ne puisse se remettre de ses émotions, ils se retrouvèrent dans le prochain souvenir qui semblait se dérouler très peu de temps après celui qu'il venait de voir car ils étaient de nouveau dans les cieux.

**Chris rendait les hommages à chaque corps en prononçant les paroles rituelles pour chacun d'entre eux. Comme il achevait de parler en latin devant ce qui restait de Léo, les oncles de Chris apparurent à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien et regardèrent le corps disparaître dans une lumière blanche. Chris se tourna vers ses oncles. Ces derniers étaient plus vieux que dans les souvenirs précédents, mais le plus étrange était leur façon de se tenir c'était comme s'ils avaient été brisés. Leurs corps étaient là, mais ils agissaient comme des coquilles vides.**

**« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.**

**\- Tu es le dernier Fondateur en vie. La plupart des êtres de lumières sont morts, il n'en reste qu'une dizaine, dit Henry.**

**\- C'est vraiment mauvais, Chris, soupira Coop. **

**\- Je m'en doute, gémit son neveu en se frottant les yeux. »**

**Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, il ôta sa robe de Fondateur et la laissa tomber au sol pour se précipiter vers ses oncles. C'était trop pour lui. Il se doutait depuis un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Wyatt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses iraient si mal. Il se blottit dans les bras de ses oncles pour trouver la force dont il avait besoin, son innocence était résolument terminée : tous comptaient sur lui pour les sauver à présent.**

**« Mon bonhomme ? appela Coop.**

**\- Oui, mon oncle ? demanda Chris en se détachant de l'étreinte avant de reculer pour pouvoir regarder ses oncles dans les yeux.**

**\- Nous devons partir et trouver un abri. Nous sommes exposés ici. »**

**Chris hocha lentement la tête.**

**« Oncle Coop, réunit les cupidons et essaye de voir qui est prêt à se joindre à moi pour organiser la Résistance contre Wyatt. Pendant ce temps Oncle Henry et moi allons vérifier Grand-père et les cousins, ensuite ils chercheront un abri ensemble. En ce qui me concerne, je vais rassembler ce qui reste des connaissances des Fondateurs et réunir les derniers êtres de lumières. Il faut qu'on dise à nos protégés ce qui s'est passé ici. Dès que grand-père et oncle Henry auront trouvé un endroit sûr, nous nous retrouveront tous là-bas. »**

**Chris fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à sauver autant de personne que possible.**

**« Peu importe le confort, je veux que ce soit suffisamment grand pour accueillir les survivants. Il va falloir que les cousins jettent le plus de sorts de protections possibles, je ne veux pas nous conduire dans un piège. Ce lieu devra rester secret le plus longtemps possible.**

**\- D'accord Chris, dit aussitôt Henry.**

**\- Oncle Coop, si un cupidon semble vouloir rejoindre Wyatt, efface-lui la mémoire, je refuse de prendre le risque que tu sois blessé en essayant de recruter pour moi.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon grand, je sais me débrouiller, dit Coop avec un léger sourire pour apaiser les angoisses de son neveu.**

**\- Dans ce cas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Il faut nous dépêcher, je veux pouvoir contacter les Leprechauns, les fées et les autres créatures magiques au plus vite ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient pris par surprise ! »**

Il y eut un autre tourbillon de couleur et le souvenir changea à nouveau.

« C'est toi qui a pris en charge la population magique ? balbutia Léo. Et tu es un Fondateur ?

\- Oui à ta première question, non à la deuxième. J'étais en formation pour devenir un Fondateur à part entière. Je n'ai pas leurs pleines connaissances et ma maîtrise de mes pouvoirs de Fondateur est au mieux approximative, soupira Chris en se frottant les yeux d'un air las. Je suis incapable de guérir, par exemple, mais je peux savoir quand mes protégés ont besoin de moi sans qu'ils m'appellent. C'est inégal et sans mentor, c'est compliqué d'apprendre, surtout en menant une guerre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, vous aviez suffisamment de soupçons me concernant, j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Vous auriez sans doute pensé que j'avais volé ces pouvoirs ou quelque chose de ce genre…

\- Tu as bien fait, dit doucement Paige, c'est vrai nous nous serions méfié davantage.

\- C'était très courageux de ta part de décider de te battre, le félicita Phoebe.

\- C'était la bonne chose à faire, répondit Chris d'une voix neutre. »

Une partie de lui était fier de recevoir des compliments de ses tantes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise car cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Wyatt et lui devait se tenir côte à côte, pas l'un contre l'autre. Piper et Léo étaient silencieux mais Chris les comprenait, c'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup.


	6. Soirée entre hommes

Bonjour, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre assiduité concernant cette histoire, je suis tellement contente que ça vous plaise!

J'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien,

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans un autre souvenir que Chris reconnu sans peine. C'était la traditionnelle soirée base-ball entre hommes chez Tante Paige et Oncle Henry.

**Un Chris âgé d'environ 13 ans s'éclipsa dans le salon en portant un énorme saladier contenant une salade composée. Henry passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir qui s'était éclipsé.**

**« Ça y est, les femmes sont parties ? demanda Chris en voyant son oncle.**

**\- Affirmatif, lui répondit Henry en portant deux bouteilles de soda, ta tante vient tout juste de s'éclipser pour récupérer ton autre tante et tes cousines. **

**\- Cool ! répondit distraitement Chris en posant soigneusement le plat sur la table. Maman dit qu'elle en a marre qu'on mange n'importe quoi pendant nos soirées, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air interrogateur de son oncle.**

**\- Les femmes, soupira Henry. En tout cas, je dois 10 dollars à Coop.**

**\- Qui doit 10 dollars à Oncle Coop ? demanda Junior en entrant dans la pièce tout en essayant de porter plusieurs sachets de chips sous les bras et deux assiettes de pizza. »**

**Chris et Henry se précipitèrent pour l'aider et posèrent la nourriture à côté du saldier.**

**«Vraiment Junior, le gronda gentiment Henry, pourquoi essayes-tu toujours de tout porter en même temps?»**

**Son fils haussa les épaules.**

**« Tata a fait une salade ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.**

**\- Ouais, maman soutient que les chips et la pizza ne sont pas de la vraie nourriture ! lui expliqua Chris en secouant la tête comme s'il s'amusait de la sollicitude maternelle.**

**\- Peut être, mais c'est bon ! s'écria Junior avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ainsi les fossettes qu'il avait hérité de son père.**

**\- Tu as raison, fiston, dit Henry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. »**

**Il sortit du salon pour aller chercher les verres, laissant les deux garçons mettre les chips dans deux grands bols. Très vite, un cœur apparu de nulle part avant de prendre la forme de Coop qui portait maladroitement des bières dans ses bras.**

**« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les garçons, c'est seulement pour Henry, Victor et moi ! les taquina-t-il joyeusement. »**

**Il les posa sur la table et attrapa une poignée de chips qu'il fourra allègrement dans sa bouche avant de remarquer le saladier. **

**« Tu me dois 10 dollars Henry, cria-t-il, je t'avais bien dit que notre chère belle sœur ne nous laisserait pas corrompre la jeunesse avec de la malbouffe !**

**\- Ouais, ouais, grommela l'homme depuis la cuisine. »**

**Il revint rapidement avec les verres avant de prendre son portefeuille pour donner l'argent à Coop. Quand il prit l'argent, le cupidon se mit à faire une danse de la victoire dans le salon pour amuser ses neveux et son beau-frère qui se moquaient de lui. Une pluie de lumières blanches et bleues interrompit leurs enfantillages et Wyatt et Victor apparurent.**

« C'est Papa ? s'étonna Piper. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? On aurait pourtant dit une réunion de famille…

\- Oui, mais j'avais le droit d'inviter un ami, improvisa Chris, et mes oncles se sont toujours bien entendu avec Victor. »

Ce qui était vrai. Il était difficile de pas apprécier la compagnie de Coop quand on le connaissait et Henry voyant en Victor la figure paternelle qui lui avait fait défaut toute sa vie, les trois hommes appréciaient toujours de passer du temps ensemble. Chris s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement, Wyatt avait très tôt décidé d'appeler ses tantes et ses oncles simplement par leur prénom. Il pensait que cela faisait plus « adulte » et laissait ces enfantillages à son frère et aux cousins. Son secret était encore en sécurité.

Phoebe sourit doucement en voyant son père et son neveu. La légèreté de ce souvenir était la bienvenue après l'horreur qu'ils avaient vue dans les deux souvenirs précédents.

**Ils s'installèrent rapidement devant un match de base-ball en échangeant des plaisanteries. Junior s'était assis entre ses cousins et essayait de les imiter en tout, les frères ne cessaient pourtant pas de le taquiner. Et, lorsque les adultes étaient trop absorbés par le match pour faire attention à eux, ils s'amusaient à s'envoyer des chips l'un sur l'autre par-dessus la tête de Junior qui avait reçu la plupart des projectiles dans les cheveux. Soudain, Wyatt poussa un cri.**

**« Junior ! »**

**Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour s'apercevoir que le petit garçon avait essayé de copier son père et de boire une gorgée d'alcool. Chris lui ôta rapidement la bouteille des mains et la remit à Wyatt qui la fit passer à Coop pendant que Henry grondait sévèrement son fils.**

**« Bon messieurs, je propose que cet incident reste entre nous, donc pas un mot aux femmes, dit Henry en se tournant vers les autres. Déjà qu'elles nous reprochent de leur enseigner l'art de la malbouffe, si elles apprennent ça, elles seraient bien capables de nous interdire les soirées base-ball entre hommes !**

**\- Je vote pour, s'écria Coop en levant la main. »**

**Wyatt et Chris l'imitèrent rapidement avec des sourires complices.**

**« Très bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé, ce sera notre petit secret, dit Victor en faisant semblant de lever les yeux au ciel. »**

Les sœurs et Léo n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire à propos de ce souvenir, ils étaient trop étonnés de voir Wyatt si bien intégré à la famille de Chris. Il agissait comme l'un des leur et il appelait les deux hommes par leur prénom plutôt que par leur nom de famille, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Personne ne s'était attendu à ça en jetant le sort.


	7. Deux frères

Salut à tous, merci pour votre patience. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Ce chapitre fait mention d'homosexualité, donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, je suis désolée pour vous. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, mais comme j'en fais mention, je préfère vous le dire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre souvenir.

**Un jeune homme de 14 ans qui devait être Chris était confortablement installé à la terrasse d'un café. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un car il regardait fréquemment sa montre. Bientôt, Wyatt traversa la terrasse et salua chaleureusement le plus jeune avant de s'installer en face de lui. Il avait l'air nerveux.**

« Stop ! s'écria Chris prit de panique. C'est un secret de Wyatt, vous n'allez pas envahir sa vie privée à lui aussi !

\- Nous sommes sa famille, dit Piper, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te dirait quelque chose à toi et pas à nous.

\- Parfois, c'est plus facile de parler à un ami, à quelqu'un de son âge. Écoutez, peu importe, croyez moi : vous ne voulez pas l'apprendre de cette façon ! »

Mais comme d'habitude, personne ne lui répondit. Ils savaient maintenant qu'il était le bon gars, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils lui faisaient totalement confiance. Chris se sentait écœuré, son frère et lui méritaient plus de considération ! Il savait que s'en était fini de son secret, si le souvenir allait jusqu'au bout, ils sauraient qu'il était le fils de Piper et Léo. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était que cette conversation avait été capitale pour les deux frères et qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Wyatt en ne pouvant empêcher leur famille de savoir ça.

**« Tout va bien, Wyatt ? T'as l'air nerveux ? »**

**Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête.**

**« Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se rencontre ici ? Ce serait plus simple de parler au manoir…**

**\- Non, répondit Wyatt, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes là bas, on ne peut jamais être tranquille. J'ai besoin de te parler en privé. **

**\- Je t'écoute, répondit Chris en prenant une gorgée de sa grenadine.**

**\- D'abord, tu vas me faire une promesse, dit lentement le blond en cherchant ses mots.**

**\- Une promesse ? Laquelle ?**

**\- Vous avez fait votre choix monsieur ? les interrompit le jeune serveur en s'adressant à Wyatt. »**

**Ce dernier cligna des yeux, surpris et agacé d'avoir été interrompu.**

**« Oui, je vais vous prendre une menthe à l'eau, s'il vous plait. »**

**Le serveur partit rapidement, laissant les frères en tête à tête.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te promette ? demanda Chris d'un air intrigué.**

**\- Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais je veux que tu me jure de n'en parler à personne. Ni à maman, ni au reste de la famille. Tu peux le faire ?**

**\- Si c'est si important que ça pour toi, oui, je te le promets, dit le brun en levant la main droite. »**

**Wyatt lui sourit doucement, visiblement heureux de la confiance que lui témoignait son cadet. Le serveur lui apporta sa boisson et retourna s'occuper du reste de la salle. Le blond resta silencieux un petit moment, les yeux fixés sur son verre.**

**« Wyatt ? s'inquiéta Chris. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.**

**\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas facile, lui répondit l'aîné dans un soupir.**

**\- Alors prends ton temps, répondit Chris en lui souriant gentiment avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.**

**\- Merci. »**

**Wyatt se racla bruyamment la gorge et prit une profonde respiration.**

**« Tu te souviens comment j'étais en admiration devant ce gars de Terminal l'année dernière ?**

**\- Heu, ouais, vaguement, lui répondit Chris en fronçant les sourcils dans un effort pour s'en rappeler. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Et tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as demandé quel était mon type de fille et où je ne t'ai pas réellement répondu ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu parles de ça ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et que tu es le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance. »**

**Wyatt avala une grosse gorgée de sa menthe à l'eau pour se donner du courage et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son frère.**

**« Chris, je suis gay. »**

« Mon fils est gay ? répéta Léo abasourdi, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous avais dit que vous ne vouliez pas l'apprendre de cette façon, lui répondit froidement l'être de lumière.

\- Et c'est à toi qu'il l'a dit en premier ? s'étonna Phoebe.

\- Oui, nous étions très proches avant qu'il ne déraille.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache ? s'interrogea Piper à voix haute. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'apprendre ça !

J- e suis heureux de l'entendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il ne t'a rien dit, expliqua Chris. »

**Chris s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa le temps à son cerveau d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était tellement évident qu'il avait envie de se donner des gifles pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.**

**« Eh bien on peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par les filles,…**

**\- Ouais, marmonna Wyatt. Et tu es ok avec ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.**

**\- Tu es ce que tu es, mec, peu importe ce que je pense. »**

**Il remarqua le regard angoissé de son frère et décida de le rassurer.**

**« Honnêtement Wyatt, je m'en fiche, tu peux bien sortir avec un Martien si ça te fait plaisir. Tant que tu es heureux, c'est le principal pour moi.**

**\- ç****a veut dire que tu es ok ? insista l'aîné.**

**\- Oui, Wyatt, ça veut dire que je te soutiens à 100%. »**

**Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il avait eut tellement peur de la réaction de Chris !**

**« Eh, tu me connais mieux que ça ! protesta le garçon. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu dire des trucs homophobes, que je sache !**

**\- Non, c'est vrai, mais il parait que les gens réagissent différemment quand il s'agit d'un proche alors j'étais un peu inquiet…**

**\- Eh bien, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Qu'est ce que tu penses du serveur ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.**

**\- Chris ! protesta le bond en essayant de se retenir de sourire. »**

**Ils éclatèrent de rire, brisant ainsi la tension que ressentait Wyatt. **

**« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois d'accord avec ça, mec ! dit le blond en s'essuyant les yeux. **

**\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. Quand est ce que tu vas le dire aux autres ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ça dérange maman et les tantes, mais Léo…**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? grogna Chris.**

**\- Tu ne l'as jamais entendu parler de l'importance de poursuivre la lignée Halliwell ? demanda Wyatt en prenant un air pincé pour imiter leur père »**

**Chris leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de cacher son mépris pour le Fondateur.**

**« Ouais une fois ou deux, mais qui s'en inquiète ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu étais le seul Halliwell en vie, non plus…**

**\- Ouais, mais si tu veux mon avis, il va encore me sortir ses bêtises sur le devoir du « deux-fois-béni » ! Sans parler de ses attentes en tant que père…**

**\- Mec, je te rappelle que là-haut, la plupart des Fondateurs sont des hommes qui vivent ensemble, portent des robes dorées et utilisent des paillettes bleues et blanches pour se déplacer, donc je serais Léo, je ne la ramènerais pas trop ! »**

**Wyatt éclata bruyamment de rire et Chris se sentit fier de pouvoir réconforter ainsi son grand frère.**

Les sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant la description de Chris. Léo avait fortement rougi mais n'avait rien dit.

**« Merci, mon gars, dit le blond en essuyant des larmes de rires. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ils sont un peu ridicule…**

**\- Oui, un peu, se moqua Chris. Plus sérieusement, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir te dicter quoi faire de ta vie, ni avec qui tu veux être. C'est ta vie, pas la leur.»**

**Les frères échangèrent un sourire complice.**

**« Enfin, bref, repris Wyatt, je sais que Maman a parfois du mal à aller à l'encontre de Léo alors je voulais m'assurer d'avoir au moins un membre de ma famille de mon côté avant de faire mon coming-out devant tout le monde. Et puis tu comprends, tu n'es pas seulement mon petit frère, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, peu importe ce qui arrivera. **

**\- Merci. Ecoute, je le dirai bientôt à Maman, mais pas tout de suite, tu es d'accord pour agir normalement ?**

**\- Tu me vexes, mon pote, je sais garder un secret ! »**

Chris soupira, leur mère était morte une semaine plus tard, Wyatt n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Le sort prit fin et ils se retrouvèrent dans le grenier.


	8. Les réactions

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! Effectivement, comme on me l'a fait remarqué il existe d'autres histoires où les sœurs vont dans les souvenirs de Chris et apprennent qui il est, mais cela tourne souvent autour des mêmes scènes, notamment la mort de Piper. Du coup, j'ai voulu imaginer cela à ma manière :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Petit frère ? répéta Paige. C'est ce que Wyatt a dit, non ? Il a dit «**tu n'es pas seulement mon petit frère, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami**» ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es le fils de Piper et Léo !

\- Mais, mais, balbutia Léo, d'après tes souvenirs, ton père est un homme horrible ! protesta-t-il.

\- Tu es un homme horrible, lui répondit calmement Chris d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Après tout, tu viens de mettre en danger le mariage de chacune de mes tantes, l'existence de mes cousins et tu t'es permis de découvrir le secret de Wyatt de la pire façon qui soit. Sans compter que tu as fait tout cela sans aucun remord et seulement pour des raisons égoïstes. Tu peux bien leur raconter ce que tu veux, grogna le jeune homme en désignant les sœurs d'un signe de tête, mais moi, je sais que tu as voulu jeter ce sort parce que tu refusais d'envisager l'idée que tu puisses être le père d'un enfant qui n'est pas parfait. Est-ce que ça fait de toi un homme bon ? Je ne pense pas. Il y a une raison pour laquelle mes oncles te détestent, tu sais… »

Et sans se soucier davantage de ce que les membres passés de sa famille pensaient, il s'éclipsa. Il se sentait trahi, leurs commentaires en voyant ses souvenirs avaient le plus souvent été déplacés et le simple fait de revoir certaines choses avait été suffisant pour donner à Chris un violent mal de tête. Il pensa un moment à passer ses nerfs sur des démons mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Dans son état émotionnel actuel, ce serait dangereux, il préféra aller au P3 pour dormir quelques heures. Il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie.

Au manoir, le silence régnait. Phoebe s'était rapidement réfugiée dans sa chambre pour échapper aux émotions de tout le monde, elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les siennes. Sans compter qu'à sa grande honte, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander lequel des deux oncles de Chris allait devenir son mari. Mais, même ça, ne pouvait éloigner les sentiments qu'elle percevait tout autour d'elle et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Très vite, elle enfila un pyjama et se glissa dans son lit en espérant que le sommeil apaiserait son mal de tête. Apparemment, la potion n'était d'aucune utilité pour des émotions d'une telle ampleur. Sa petite sœur était bien évidemment en état de choc, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux pour elle que pour Piper et Léo. Ils avaient maltraité la version future de leur second fils. Ils ne pourraient jamais se pardonner pour cela.

En effet, dans leur chambre, Léo était assis sur le lit, en état de choc pendant que sa femme faisait les cent pas devant lui pour évacuer toute l'énergie due à l'adrénaline. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, les dernières paroles de Chris l'oppressaient. Il se sentait horrible pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Chris dans le passé et à l'avenir. Il était évident que Chris ne s'attendait à rien de bon venant de lui, même lorsqu'il avait affronté la mort des Fondateurs, rien n'indiquait qu'il signifiait plus pour lui qu'un collègue. Léo frissonna et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, comme pour se cacher de lui-même. Devant lui, Piper s'était enfin immobilisée.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! C'est comme si tout ce que je pensais savoir venait de disparaître. Je me suis trompée de A à Z, et j'ai blessé notre petit garçon dans le processus, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher la panique dans sa voix.

\- Peut être qu'il y a eu une erreur dans la formule, dit soudain Léo avec espoir. »

Le regard noir qu'il reçut de son épouse le dissuada de continuer et ses épaules s'affaissèrent pendant qu'il baissait la tête.

« Excuse moi, soupira-t-il. C'est juste… trop.

\- Je sais, mais il faut rapidement y faire face. Si non ce sera pire pour Chris.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Moi non plus, gémit Piper en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Léo, incapable de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Dans sa chambre, Paige se sentait survoltée. Elle avait blessée son neveu. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Elle avait eu tant de mal à trouver sa place dans la famille Halliwell, mais la naissance de Wyatt avait rééquilibré les choses pour elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être la remplaçante de Prue ou de vivre dans son ombre, mais d'être une tante. Une partie d'elle s'en voulait de voir les choses de cette manière, mais Prue Halliwell n'avait pas pu être une tante et elle ne se sentait donc pas en concurrence avec elle pour ce rôle. Bien sûr, elle était profondément désolée que sa défunte sœur aînée n'ait pas pu connaître Wyatt, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir une vrai place dans sa famille biologique, une place qui n'était pas liée à la magie. Elle était une tante, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre un jour. Elle s'était promis de chérir cela, et elle y avait puisé la force nécessaire pour continuer à vivre au manoir malgré les difficultés, malgré les démons, malgré ses insécurités… Pourtant, elle avait blessé son neveu. Bien sûr celui-ci venait du futur et elle ignorait tout de leur lien de parenté, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Avec un lourd soupir, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux, comme pour se cacher du reste du monde. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle glissa lentement dans l'inconscient.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les habitants du manoir. Personne n'avait vraiment dormi sur ses deux oreilles. Léo en particulier était resté réveillé une grande partie de la nuit, incapable d'oublier les dernières paroles de son fils. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi mal, même les flèches des êtres des ténèbres étaient préférables à la douleur qui rayonnait dans son cœur. Il descendit lentement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa femme préparait le petit déjeuner pendant que sa plus jeune sœur sirotait une tasse de café en feuilletant le livre des ombres. Il embrassa rapidement Piper avant de s'installer à côté de Paige qui le salua distraitement d'un léger mouvement de sa tasse, comme si elle portait un toast. Phoebe entra peu de temps après, d'un pas lourd, en se tenant la tête. Elle attrapa rapidement un verre d'eau et avala un cachet pour se soulager.

« Vos émotions sont en train de me tuer, grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber en face de Léo.

\- Après tout ce que nous avons découvert hier, ça t'étonne ? soupira Piper en posant un plat de crêpes sur la table. Je vais mourir, mon fils aîné va devenir maléfique et assassiner une partie de sa famille, et le jeune homme que nous avons soupçonné d'être un démon s'avère être mon deuxième fils.

\- Sans oublier que Wyatt est gay et que je suis un horrible père, ajouta Léo.

\- De tout ce que tu as vu hier, c'est la seule chose que tu as retenu, Léo ? gronda la voix de Chris. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, bouleversés de le voir après son départ précipité la veille.

« Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que je serai injoignable pour le reste de la matinée, je serai en infiltration dans le monde souterrain. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa sans attendre leur réponse. Piper et Léo échangèrent un regard. Phoebe brisa leur moment en gémissant bruyamment.

« Cette potion ne fait plus du tout effet, je vais devenir folle !

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique, Phoebe, soupira Paige sans quitter le livre des yeux.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as pas l'impression que ta tête va exploser !

\- Non, dit calmement la plus jeune sœur, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour ton mal de tête pour le moment, le mieux est encore d'aider Chris à trouver ce qu'il cherche. »

Léo hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec la plus jeune sœur. Si son fils décidait de le détester, soit. Mais au moins il sauverait son aîné !

Complètement inconsciente des pensées de son beau-frère et de ses sœurs, Paige épluchait soigneusement le livre avec un zèle qu'elle avait seulement vu chez Chris auparavant. Mais cela ne servait à rien et elle le savait. N'avait-elle pas déjà étudié le livre en long en large et en travers pendant sa formation de sorcière ? Si elle ne pouvait penser à rien, alors le livre n'avait pas la réponse. Peut-être que les Halliwell n'avaient jamais rencontré ce démon auparavant ? Ou peut-être ce qui rendrait Wyatt maléfique serait un phénomène magique inexpliqué ? Elle avait besoin de faire plus de recherche.

« Léo, pourrais-tu me montrer l'école de magie ? Si on veut aider Chris la bibliothèque que nous avons vu dans ses souvenirs serait un bon début. »


	9. Une intuition

Bonjour !

Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos retours, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque les sœurs avaient décidé de lancer ce stupide sort pour voir ses souvenirs, il ne s'attendait pas à gagner une alliée de taille dans son combat pour sauver Wyatt. Et pourtant, depuis trois jours sa tante Paige avait plus ou moins élu domicile au sein de la bibliothèque de l'école de magie et était systématiquement la première à venir l'aider pour faire une potion, un sort ou pour aller enquêter. Léo avait essayé de s'investir au début, mais il avait été rapidement refroidi par ses regards furieux. Chris savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de refuser de l'aide mais il était toujours en colère contre le Fondateur. Après tout, l'homme avait mis en danger l'existence de Junior et cela était impardonnable ! Il était cependant un peu déçu de Piper qui semblait se figer dès qu'elle le voyait. Oui il était son fils et cela devait être choquant, mais il n'était pas si effrayant que ça, non ? Et si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il aille vers elle, elle pourrait attendre encore un moment. Mère ou non, elle lui devait des excuses. En fait ils lui devaient tous des excuses ! Il était peut-être une peu rancunier mais leur comportement envers lui ces derniers mois était parfaitement inqualifiable.

Avec empressement, il pressa la porte de la bibliothèque. Comme il s'y attendait, Paige était penchée sur un énorme volume et prenait copieusement des notes. Elle leva la tête en l'entendant entrer et se redressa. Ses yeux montraient combien elle était désolée et elle était la seule qu'il se sentait disposé à pardonner. Après tout, elle prenait le problème à bras le corps en l'aidant au mieux de ses capacités. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait fourni une liste de démons à combattre pour la journée.

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Es-tu blessé ? Je sais que le dernier de la liste était coriace mais tu sais je peux venir avec toi…

\- Je sais Paige, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. A vrai dire, je préfère me battre, la recherche n'a jamais été mon truc.

\- Ah bon ? Tu étais toujours en train de chercher le prochain démon dans le Livre des Ombres pourtant.

\- Disons que je fais de la recherche quand c'est nécessaire et que je suis particulièrement heureux de déléguer cela à la première occasion. »

Elle rit légèrement et il se sentit aussitôt nostalgique. Il avait déjà vécu ces moments là avec sa tante quand elle l'aidait discrètement à faire ses devoirs sans le dire à Piper. Paige avait toujours été la tante cool après tout.

« Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-il à sa tante en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu as étudié les phénomènes magiques ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Quand ton frère est né, la magie s'est arrêté et cela nous a tous impacté pendant une journée. Du coup je me demandais si un autre phénomène magique aurait pu altérer son jugement ou sa magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Chris. »

L'idée ne lui paraissait pas plausible mais il n'avait jamais exploré cette piste et cela pourrait être intéressant, ne serait-ce que pour l'éliminer.

« Tu as pu trouver des phénomènes magiques capables de faire ça ?

\- Non pas encore, mais je pensais demander à Gédéon de m'aider avec ça.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Gédéon. C'est un Fondateur. Le directeur de l'école de magie. Tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Oh ! Non je ne le connais pas, il a mystérieusement disparu l'année où Wyatt a commencé l'école de magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Paige visiblement choquée. »

Chris réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'il avait été une véritable tombe en ce qui concernait l'avenir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir l'air si étonnée dès qu'il en parlait.

« Je viens de dire que Gédéon a été porté disparu l'année où Wyatt a commencé l'école de magie. Ne sois pas si étonnée juste parce que j'ai partagé des informations.

\- C'est un peu étrange, non ? demanda Paige sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. J'étais petit quand ça s'est passé. »

Paige émit un son distrait et Chris attrapa un livre au hasard pour commencer à le feuilleter pour laisser sa tante réfléchir à sa guise. De toute évidence la jeune femme était profondément perdue dans ses pensées à en juger par le pli qui lui barrait le front.

Soudain ils se redressèrent à l'unisson.

« Piper appelle, dit Paige en se penchant par dessus la table pour lui prendre la main. Allons-y. »

Quand ils se formèrent au manoir, il arracha sa main de l'emprise de sa tante, un peu vexé d'avoir été téléporté comme un petit enfant. Ils étaient dans le salon et Piper combattait trois démons pendant que bébé Wyatt était englobé dans son bouclier bleu. Aussitôt il se précipita aux côtés de sa mère pour envoyer un démon dans l'horloge. Du coin de l'œil il vit les mains de Piper être projetées en avant dans leur mouvement caractéristique et regarda le démon exploser. Paige avait déjà retourné le couteau du deuxième contre lui. Ce dernier explosa en laissant sur le sol un couteau ensanglanté. A l'unissons, ils se retournèrent vers le troisième. Se voyant en infériorité numérique, il se téléporta aussitôt hors du manoir. Avec un soupir Chris ramassa le couteau pour enquêter sur son origine.

« Vous étiez ensemble ? »

Même de dos, il reconnu l'intonation agacé de sa mère. Eh bien si elle voulait soudainement passer du temps avec lui, elle allait au moins avoir la décence se s'excuser pour son comportement. Il prit le temps de se tourner vers elle tout en continuant à étudier le manche du couteau.

« Ouais, on était à l'école de magie et on a peut-être une piste, dit Paige avec enthousiasme.

\- Super, répondit distraitement Piper. Vous pouvez appeler Léo ? »

Chris arracha son regard du couteau pour la regarder. Elle était très pâle. Inquiet, il posa le couteau sur la table, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant que Paige appelait Léo à grands cris. Ce dernier s'éclipsa rapidement.

« Je me suis disloquée l'épaule en tombant, marmonna Piper visiblement vexée. »

Rasséréné en voyant que ce n'était pas grave, Chris se leva et récupéra l'arme pendant que le Fondateur la guérissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment Léo. »

C'était peut-être ce qui l'agaçait le plus, son père agissait comme s'il était une grenade dégoupillée prête à exploser à tout moment. Il détestait cela et avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour éviter l'homme.

« L'un des démons portait cette arme, expliqua Paige quand il devint évident que Chris n'allait pas répondre.

\- Oh ok, je peux demander de l'aide aux Fondateurs si tu veux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Chris en haussant les épaules. »

Léo prit lui prit le couteau des mains avec hésitation et il pouvait sentir le regard de Piper l'observer avec une attention soutenue. Malgré lui, il supplia Paige du regard pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

« Avec Chris on aimerait explorer une théorie sur les phénomènes magiques, dit-elle pour détourner leur attention. On s'est dit que ce serait peut-être une explication sur ce qui est arrivé à Wyatt.

\- Oh vous vous êtes dit ça, grogna Piper sans parvenir à masquer le ressentiment dans sa voix.

\- Oui nous étions dans la bibliothèque quand tu nous as appelé. En fait on se demandait si Gédéon accepterait de nous aider. Puisqu'il est le directeur de l'école de magie, il doit sûrement connaître beaucoup de choses à son sujet.

\- Bien sûr, je le connais bien, s'exclama Léo. En fait, c'est mon mentor, il m'a toujours soutenu, y compris pour notre mariage. Je vais vous le présenter. Vous allez voir, il est formidable ! »

Content de voir que sa famille s'impliquait enfin, Chris s'éclipsa en enfer, il avait un démon à suivre et à éliminer. Au cas où.

Deux semaines plus tard, Paige s'éclipsa avec Phoebe.

« Je pense toujours que tu passes trop de temps avec Chris et que tu es devenu paranoïaque.

\- Non, je suis sûre que quelque chose ne colle pas ! Phoebe je te demande juste de rester à proximité de Gédéon et me dire ce que tu ressens de sa part. »

Sa sœur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer son accord.

« Merci ! Il ne va pas tarder, on a rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu passes ta vie dans cette bibliothèque ! Je suis la première à vouloir sauver Wyatt mais il faut aussi penser à vivre un peu tu sais sœurette.

\- Tu as vu les souvenirs de Chris, comme moi, alors n'ose pas me dire que ça peut attendre, gronda Paige d'une voix glaciale qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé utiliser un jour sur une de ses sœurs. »

Phoebe leva les mains en signe de reddition et Paige sembla apaisée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son emploi d'assistante sociale, elle s'était entièrement dévouée à la magie, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle avait appris. Les choses qu'elle avait vues, la misère humaine et les horreurs auxquelles elle avait été confronté pendant sa courte carrière lui avait appris une chose essentielle : si elle a un mauvais pressentiment alors c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce serait sûrement une compétence utile si elle décidait un jour de se consacrer pleinement à son côté être de lumière.

Paige regarda Chris s'éclipser pour les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, jusque que Phoebe allait les rejoindre pendant cette cession de recherche. Lorsque Gédéon entra à son tour, la conversation dévia immédiatement sur les phénomènes magiques et même si elle voulait désespérément être attentive, Paige s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager entre le directeur et sa sœur, espérant et redoutant à la fois de voir que Phoebe ressentirait quelque chose de suspect. Trop rapidement, la réunion prit fin et elle se dépêcha de se porter volontaire pour ramener Phoebe au manoir.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle sitôt reformées dans le salon.

\- Alors quoi ? S'interrogea Chris qui les avait rejoint pour regarder le livre des Ombres.

\- Alors ta tante pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec Gédéon, lui répondit Phoebe d'un ton clairement agacé, et pour répondre à ta question Paige : non je ne ressens rien venant de lui. Soit il a prit la potion de blocage, soit mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, soit il n'a tout simplement rien à cacher. »

Paige se pinça les lèvres avec un air contrarié.

« Je n'aime pas ça, déclara-t-elle, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Et ce serait quoi selon toi ? demanda Chris en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec un soupir las.

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est bien le problème ! Quand je suis autour de lui je ressens la même chose que lorsque j'étais en présence d'un parent violent quand j'étais assistante sociale. Tu vois, la personne se montre amicale et souriante mais il y a quelque chose, au plus profond de toi, qui te hurle de te méfier. C'était souvent le cas, soit le parent en question était violent, soit il protégeait celui qui l'était. Dans tout les cas, c'était un salaud !

\- Paige c'est ridicule, c'est un Fondateur, il ne…

\- Piper et Léo laisse fréquemment Wyatt a la garderie de l'école, il a donc facilement accès à Wyatt ! En plus il a la confiance de Léo et les connaissances magiques nécessaires pour lui faire du mal.

\- Paige ! tenta de l'interrompre Phoebe.

\- Laisse moi finir ! Chris, tu m'as dit qu'à ton époque Gédéon avait mystérieusement disparu peu de temps après que Wyatt commence l'école de magie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais… »

Sa tante leva un doigt en l'air pour l'inciter à patienter et il obéit par réflexe.

« Donc je peux en conclure que vous n'aviez pas visité l'école auparavant, je me trompe ?

\- Non, mais nous étions jeunes et je ne m'en souviens peut-être pas, sans compter qu'il est possible que ma présence dans le passé ait avancé votre découverte de l'école.

\- Pas forcément. Imaginons que quelque chose arrive à Wyatt pendant qu'il est à la garderie, cela expliquerait pourquoi tes parents auraient décidé d'attendre qu'il grandisse avant de le ramener à l'école de magie.

\- Il lui serait arrivé quoi par exemple ?

\- C'est une école de magie ! Un enlèvement, un sort qui dérape, un démon qui passe dire bonjour… »

Chris se redressa, plus à l'écoute à présent.

« Et donc, commença-t-il pour pousser sa tante à continuer.

\- Et donc quand Wyatt revient à l'école des années plus tard, il reconnaît Gédéon. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas protégé ou qu'il a participé à l'attaque, ou bien qu'il était possédé, peu importe ! Ce qui compte, c'est que Wyatt le reconnaît et s'en débarrasse.

\- Mais il avait 11 ans, protesta doucement le brun.

\- Et tu m'as dis qu'il avait longtemps caché ce qu'il préparait. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais...

\- Je te fais confiance, la coupa Chris. »

La vérité était qu'il manquait de temps et devenait de plus en plus désespéré. Il avait fouillé l'enfer de fond en combles, étudié des centaines de théories, enquêté sur énormément de démons susceptibles de changer Wyatt et il avait fait choux blanc. S'il était honnête avec lui-même il devait aussi reconnaître que l'idée de soupçonner un ami de son père lui plaisait.


End file.
